The saiyan world
by elfofdeath
Summary: Bulma and Goku are captured by the Siayans, Bulma learns the Saiyans are ruthless men and has learned her live on Planet Vegeta is nothing short disgusting Note this fic contains abuse and attempted rape (not by Vegeta) pls keep this in mind. This is a dark dark fic
1. Chapter 1

The Saiyan World

Rating M

A/N Note Bulma is 18 this fic this is a very dark fic will contain abuse in chapter 1 and 2 attempted rape in chapter 2 please keep this in mind.

She saw Goku staring up at the sky one morning as she left her capsule house, she had slept through the night with Goku sleeping on the floor. The two friends had taken a much needed rest on their journey and this is what the blue haired genius woke up to.

" What's wrong Goku?" She asked

" Something is falling to Earth, it's like three falling starts in the insistence but it's day tin." Goku replied child like

Even though he was 14 Goku was still child like, he was small and naive, the blue haired woman looked up seeing Goku was not lying. In the sky 3 lights were descending down, she knelt down fearful she felt something overwhelmingly evil coming,

Goku took a defences stance as his tail shot up, in the distance 3 objects crashed into the woods, Bulma moved to put her capsule house away, she looked at Goku sniffing the air, Bulma knew he could sense something like her. Even though he sensed something called Ki , Bulma could sense Ill will and evil In a way. Goku ran forward and Bulma called out to try and stop him she ran after him calling after him, but he paused in mid step and Bulma looked on in horror.

They saw three muscular men stepping out off the ships, they looked up at the two friends and Goku extended his power pole.

Bulma back up a little she knew now they were the cause of the evilness coming to Earth. The three looked disappointed and looked up at the boy.

" There you go Raditz your younger brother is up there ready to be picked up." One man said calmly

"

Goku looked to Bulma confused for a moment as the long black hair man flew up in front of Goku.

" Finally Kakarot I've found you, although it's a shame that you've not complete your mission here."

The tall man looked down at the defensive little boy.

" What are you talking about? That is not my name?" Goku asked confused

Bulma watched on scared and curious.

" Heh you don't even remember that much, then let me introduce who we are." Raditz replied amused

" We are Saiyans from the planet Vegeta, we have come to take you back to our home world but we will complete your mission before that, oh I am your big brother Radiz."

Goku jumped up and hit him on the head with the power pole and yelled.

" Your not my brother, I won't go anywhere with you."

Raditz hit him and Goku went flying.

" Goku!" Bulma yelled

She stood and watched Radiz pick Goku up by his gi and punched him.

" Leave him alone.! Bulma called boldly

She clicked a special capsule and a gun appeared as she ran forward and fired it. It hit the man with force but he just looked at her and laughed.

" Now woman, it not nice to fire little toys like that." Radiz laughed

He walked to Bulma with a dangerous intent, Bulma began to shake and he slapped her hard and Bulma went flying and Radiz kicked her toward the other two Saiyans.

" Why don't you two play with her for a bit?" Radiz suggested

Bulma felt pain in her face as she was throwing and she landed hard, she looked up at the other two Saiyans her blue eyes wide, in fear, she heard Goku cry out in pain and try to help him,. She tried so hard to move but as she stood she felt a man grabbed her, it was the bald one smirking at her. She turned and hit him and try fight him off but all it did was angered him.

" Let me go!" She demanded fiercely

Nappa laughed at her but the blad man notice a hand gesture to make him stop.

" You never let me have any fun, I guess there will be another humans to play with on planet Vegeta."

He shoved the young blue haired girl down and walked to his ship and say inside board.

The man had spiky black hair and strange different amour from the other two, he knelt down as he yelled.

" Radiz taker your brother already, you two know your mission only the strong and important ones will be taken, destroy everything else."

He put his hand on the woman's face which was swollen from the hit from Radiz.

" Now, now woman I may be your saviour if your honest."

Bulma panted in pain, as she watched Goku be taken by the long haired Saiyans ship in pain

" Goku!" She called out in distress.

" Don't worry about that brat, now tell me woman what is your status on Earth?" The vicious man asked

Bulma blinked as the two other ships left and she looked at the man.

" What do you mean?" Bulma asked confused

" Where do you stand in socially woman? What is your rank? "

" Oh I am a the heiress of the Capsule Corporation.": She replied scared " A genius, a inventor, a engineer…"

He smirked now at her as he stroked her face again gentle.

" Correct answer."

She grasped as she felt a hit and she dropped forward, it was the last thing she remembered.

..

She felt a soft blanket around her, she felt a soft bed under her, she moved and painful cried out. Her body ached and she knew what had happened had not been a dream. She felt her face ached as she twitched her face, she sat up groggy she looked around to see where she was. She saw it was a room with little in it and a window. She stood to look out of it. Seeing it was way above the ground and it was no an escape route. She saw people below though, they were in the distance and she saw people getting dragged by armoured men to a village of some kind. Some of the people getting dragged were alien -like some looked as normal as her, she freaked out and ran to the door but found it was locked.

'Am I a prisoner?' Bulma thought

She walked around the baron room painfully, she sat down on the nothing much going on here and she had no escape, therefore she lay back down on the bed. She heard words, discussions that were going outside the room, but her ears weren't good enough to pick up exactly what they were saying.

The door then opened and she jumped and saw that Saiyan from Earth, the one with spiky hair and he made gesture and the door was closed.

" Ah your up and awake, good now we can talk."

" Where am I? " Bulma asked confused

Planet Vegeta off course." Vegeta replied roughly

Bulma wasn't on Earth anymore she grabbed her mouth and though on what to say.

" Earth was let's say destroyed we brought those who could be made into slaves here but that's about it."

Bulma felt tears in her eyes now, as he told her this as she was scared.

" Am I a slave now? " The once mighty heiress asked

" No those of your strong titles are to be married off to our strongest warriors."

Bulma went white as sheet, she thought about these Saiyans and how they had treat her on Earth, how they had hit her and she felt sick. She could be married to a man who treated her like like she had been already.

Still she remember Goku and what they had done to him.

"What...what did you do yo Goku?" Bulma asked

" That brat is safe and getting trained in our ways." The man replied harshly

She sat on the bed tired, she felt weak from the getting hit, thinking of her future that laid ahead.

" It will be decide who will be married too soon, food and clothing will be provided. He left the room and it was locked again, he didn't tell her everything, but why hadn't he told her? He smirked as he walked the halls, well seeing her struggling a little was a lot of fun.

…

Somehow she had slept again, but she grasped as she felt something cold on her swollen face. She opened her eyes, seeing a battered and bruised woman looking concerned.

" Don't feat, I am here to tend to your wounds." The woman asked

Bulma felt her move her clothing and she pulled it down in pain.

" What are you doing?" Bulma asked fearful

" This medicine will help ease your pain and the bruising, please let me help you."

Bulma looked at her again, she had cuts, she looked deadly thin. Bulma in fear of not allowing this woman treatment of her would cause her to be hurt again, so she allowed the woman to put medication on her skin.

" Are you a slave here?" Bulma asked lowly

"Indeed but I work for the Royal family, they treat their slaves way better then others."

" How can you say that? Your thin and battered your obviously abused.

She grimaced and smiles hiding her pain.

" Don't feat please, this is nothing, these are from my old master. I was recently moved here, I am fed more here and they don't hit their slaves." The woman explained

" Oh I see, it's still not right." Bulma replied gently

The woman finished her treatment and bowed as she walked out, Bulma got up to follow her, she made a run for the open door wanting to flee this place. The slave shrieked but as she went to the hallway and saw the vastness of halls she was caught and firmly throwing into the room again. Bulma looked up seeing a strong man as he closed the door yelling at the slave .

Bulma screamed out as she had missed her chance to get out of here. She cried as the hopelessness caught her in that moment, she would never be free, she would soon become a wife to some man who would hurt her and abuser her.

A/N Hope you like this, I really wanted to do a dark pic


	2. Chapter 2

The Saiyan World

Rating M

A/N Chapter 2 time there is an attempted rape and abuse in this chapter, also as I said in chapter 1 Bulma is 18.

She looked out the windows it was the only thing to keep her mind busy, she had seen many things outside this window, but the most strange thing was this planet. It seemed like a waste land with no water or anything, the sky was red almost pink colour and everything seemed to be made of rock outside, yet the castle here was made of something else. She had no seen any stars yet to know how far away from Earth she was, but looking to the sky was the only things that kept her eyes from the slave village. She had seen men dragging woman around into what could be called housing. She was to far away hear anything though, she moved away from the window and lay down on the bed. All this waiting around to hear what would become of her was hard but her body was to tired and she was still thankfully sleeping. She heard things outside before she sept tough, it was voices again. She couldn't hear anything still from outside, so she went to sleep.

The door unlocked, the sound woke her up, she looked at a guard who had entered her room. She heard him move forward through the room, it was dark outside and she heard something drop on the floor. She sat up awake and alert from the noises but she was pushed down to the bed with the man's hand on her face.

" Seems a waste that young Prince will have all your exotic beauty to himself." He laughed darkly

He moved her hand down her body feeling her curves and Bulma tried to scream but the hand on her face to stop her.

" Hmm I can feel even that your not a fully developed woman, your body doesn't have all of it curves yet." He comment darkly

He lay on top off her, he sniffed in her unfamiliar scent, he moved his hand to her breast. Bulma struggled to fight back, she bite his hand but the man didn't move it or seem like he even felt it, he just smiled and squeezed her breasts hard, and then his other hand went below.

" Now, now don't get that excited, your a fragile thing and I wouldn't want to hurt you to much."

Bulma cried as he came closer to but the door flung open and she felt the man pulled off her body. Bulma screamed out now as she freed from the an who would have raped her, although this wasn't the only reason she screamed and cried. She watched the as the man who would have raped her was murdered before her eyes, a bright light went through the man's chest and Bulma grabbed her chest and cried in a panic.

She looked at who saved her from being raped and saw it was the one with spiky hair. She cried now brining her knees together, even though she had been saved she had just seen this man kill someone. She cried out as he touched her as she didn't want to be hurt by him in such a manner, even though she hated this place, even though she hated him she didn't want to die. Although he merely picked her up and she cried in fear and tried to hit him to make him go away, but he didn't do that he merely carried her out of the room.

" It's no longer safe fr you in there, any ways it'd about time you know the truth."

Bulma cried uncaring she just wanted to escape this horrid place and be free from this man as well. She gripped his amour for moment though in her fear, she looked up at the young Saiyan and saw his fearsome look and began to shake in fear, but she managed to ask

" The truth? " Bulma asked through tears and fear

He opened the door to his room and placed her on the bed, Bulma looked around in fear, she saw this room was a lot different from the one she was just in. It had a desk with paper on it, it had different amour hanging up. There were decorations and a strange insignia on the room wall. She looked to the spiky hair man in fear as she back up on the bed and brought her knees to her.

" Yes you see what I left something out from our conversation the other day. You see woman when like you are paired off to your husband to be your bided on by the man. This is how planet makes money and keep out alliances with other races. However what I need to tell you that I have made and arrangement with my father so I could the highest bid for you woman in advance of these sales.

Words of this has got out and has made many Saiyans below me jealous as they wanted your exotic beauty to themselves, hence why that guard tried to rape you. Whoever mates with you before this sale is officially approved by my father can claim you for themselves. Since I want the bid to go through with no issues, I will keep you here in my chambers and at my side so no one tries anything like that again. No lower case man will take my property seems like they need reminding of my power."

Bulma's face went white as a sheet a he told her these things, she look horrified, but something came to mind.

" Who are you any ways? I am am not your property! " She asked confused and angry

He smirked amused

" I am Prince Vegeta woman and even if the bid hasn't gone through your still my propriety. I have yet to decide tough if you'll simply be my pet concubine are something better, so I'd watch your mouth."

Bulma stood up angry, the blue hair woman screamed in anger as she went to punch him and kick him.

" No I've had enough, I hate this place,I hate everything, I hate you. I was almost raped… now you.."

He caught and deflected her weak attack with ease, she cried again, she looked up as the man knowing ad Vegeta simply pushed her back and Bulma stumbled onto floor.

He picked her up and placed her back on the bed, she looked at him terrified, she was still feeling the effects of that man who almost raped her and now this man who said he owned her, what were his plans for her?

" What do you think would happen if I tossed you to other Saiyans you'd be raped, tortured, abused starved I am saving you from that, be grateful for my mercy"

Bulma looked up at the Saiyan before her, was he really better then other Saiyans?

" Why ?" Bulma asked upset " You say your my best option and I don't get this I'm a exotic beauty thing either."

" Your blue hair and eyes are very un-Saiyan like and to us is that is very becoming and exotic as most Saiyan woman are black haired and eyed.

" There must be aliens out there more…" Bulma replied shaken yet flattered

He laughed and she went quite pulling her legs to her chest even closer, she merely looked at the Prince, his tail swayed around and she guessed the reason he laughed at her, to the Saiyans there was no one like her.

Vegeta sat on his bed and licked his lips, she seemed fragile and his tail moved around her thigh, she jumped as she was still shaken from the events of the night and didn't want anyone to touch her, but before she could grabbed the tail it he pushed her back to the bed

" No!" Bulma screamed

He had rescued he from to rape him herself hadn't he?

The Prince laughed as his tail moved away from her thigh and she struggled against him and wrapped around her waist. He lay against her on the bed and Bulma looked at him horrified, she wondered what the hell he was thinking.

"Heh you are a fiery one."

He lay back with his tail around her and closed his eyes, she lay there not sleeping, she was wide awake, she watched him breathing deeply as he slept. She tried to close her eyes but every time she did all she could see was images of that man from before on top of her and then the Prince was here sleeping before her and she knew in a way he could do whatever he wanted to her.

A/N I cut this chapter down so i could spread out the story more, anyways what the guard meant was for an 18 year old Bulma hasn't gotten all her curves


	3. Chapter 3

The Saiyan World

Rating M

A/N I'm sorry for Vegeta's actions in this chapter, I hope I explained well enough why he did it.

Bulma was wide awake every time she even tried to close her eyes all she saw was that guard above her and then the man getting murdered. Everything was so vivid in her mind, so she moved the tail of the Saiyan man off her, she stood up and ventured to the door and tested it out and found it was open.

She knew Prince Vegeta had warmed her about the other Saiyans ad what they would do but the tired woman had something in mind. She had a plan to escape this place and be free from from such things, she thought if she found Goku then he'd protect her like he had on Earth and they could escape together, but this castle was huge and she had no idea where she was or even when she was going.

She stepped bear footed on a cold floor, she wore a short white skirt that had been giving to her by the slaves. She thought about Prince Vegeta's words from before how he was going to own her, if his bid went through successfully and she didn't want those things, yet his words hunted her as she looked from escaped.

Bulma hurried in fear down the halls with a more then a urgent needs. She heard things as she walked down the halls that made her bush and want to vomit at the same time, she heard things she should not hear, screaming, moaning and yelling. It came from behind every door in this hall and it scared her as she knew it might be her fate soon.

She felt her heart race as she hurried down the strangely empty halls to escape this nightmare around her. Then she thought of how to get off this world, she was sure she could fly one of those space pods off world if she had time to learn the technology. Bulma bumped into a man, he was the long haired man from Earth, the one that called Goku brother. He was the one he who had slapped her and threw her around on Earth and she backed away in fear of him.

" What are you doing here?" He demanded roughly

She looked up fearful and looked around to see if Goku was around with him, but she didn't see him, her fear increased as she was faced with someone who had already hurt her.

Radiz noticed her fear and tiredness and saw how fragile she was looking.

"Hmmm your the Bulma Kakarot is always taking about right? The one the Prince brought here with him?" The man asked a little more gentle

" Yes... Goku's been talking abut me?" She asked in fear

"Off course he is always,Bulma did this on Earth, Bulma did that, he sees you as his big sister." Radiz explained

She smiled relaxing a little, but then remembered Vegeta's words and looked off.

"Well he is like a little brother to me, but... that Prince Vegeta told me that some of you Saiyans were interested in trying to mate with me..."

Radiz put his hand on her head and ruffled up her hair

" Heh, the Prince doesn't know your here does he? Well since Kakarot sees you as his big sister, I'll make you my little sister and I'll protect you for a bit. " Radiz said gently

Bulma looked up in shock and Radiz smiled at her as he put his arm around her.

"Your more the Prince's age any ways, but what brings you into danger little human?"

"I wanted to see Goku." Bulma weakly replied

Radiz gesture for her to follow him, she put her hands together and she followed behind him. Bulma wondered what was going on here, why he was do willing to make her his little sister? She was suspicious of him, but if it meant she got to see Goku then so be it, she could rework her plan a little.

" It's not like I care what happens to you for going against the Prince's orders, but little sister I'll take you to Kakarot ."

" Why do you call him that?" Bulma asked grateful for a distraction from her fear.

" It's his Saiyan name, our parents called him that, before they sent him off world."

" Why would they do that? Send their son away?" Bulma asked curious

" Look little one they died, I don't like to take about it and how it happened as I'm old enough to of them and had there love." Radiz snapped in response

" Oh.."

Radiz wondered why he had told her that, why he had let something so precious to him slip. Then again he had just made this young woman his little sister.

Bulma followed him to a room, she saw Goku sleeping on the floor his tail wrapped around him, Bulma saw bruises on Goku and looked to Radiz a little angry.

" Why is Goku hurt? Why does he have bruises?"

"Hey we've been training and its rough on him as he has to face adults since there are no Saiyans his age." Radiz replied sharply

Goku sniffed the air in his sleep and opened his eyes and jumped up and ran around Bulma in excitement"

" Bulma , Bulma, Bulma. I've had so much fun, Radiz is teaching me the Saiyan way of fighting, everyone is so strong it makes me want to be stronger to." Goku explained in excitement

Bulma knelt down and held her friend close to her just so happy to see him again. She was grateful for this chance and in that moment she forgot all the awfulness.

" Thank God your OK Goku, I was so worried about you." Bulma explained in excitement "Although you are hurt a little."

" Oh yeah, training is hard, but I'm fine."

Radiz rubbed his head watching his little sister and little brother interact. However as he watched the somewhat jealous as he wanted his brother to interact with him in such a manner. Radiz jumped as he felt a familiar presence, he sighed knowing what was about to come and as he watched Bulma hug her friend closer to her as they heard the Prince's voice.

" What is going on here ?" The prince demanded to know "Radiz why is my prize hugging that brat and why haven't you brought her back to me?" The Prince yelled

Radiz simply shrugged for a moment and replied.

" Well she wanted to see my little brother and I couldn't resist my little sister's cute face, that and it looked liked she needed a distraction."

Vegeta punched Radiz in anger and Bulma and Goku jumped

" Your sister? Know your place! You don't defy me ever and you will do your job as my bodyguard from now on. Your lucky my father even allows you to even be my bodyguard so don't push it with this crap." Vegeta yelled in anger

Radiz bows his head in shame and and Bulma held Goku closer to her in fear. Bulam closed her eyes as she hated this and for what? Vegeta got closer to them and he looked down on them,

He kicked Goku away from her with ease and before Bulma could say anything Vegeta grabbed her hair and pulled her up.

Vegeta had to do this to her, but he had to prove his power to these third class filth, he had to show he wasn't weak and had no remorse. Hitting this woman was not what he wanted, but nether the less he had to show what would happen when she disobeyed him.

" After I show you the mercy of protecting you, this is how you repay my kindness, you sneak off from me and throw yourself into a child's arms and somehow persuaded that idiot Radiz into making you his sister." He yelled

Vegeta looked to Radiz who turned away not wanting to see what he was about to do as it was painful to watch, Vegeta slapped Bulma and she looked up shocked, to shocked to even cry or react. She stood with him holding her hair with wide eyes, it took her a moment to take in what he had just done to her.

"All I wanted to do was to see my friend and see if he was OK, he is like a brother to me and I think that is why Radiz made me his sister," She explined in fear

Little Goku stood cringing as he watched his friends slapped again by the Prince and she fell to the floor and held her cheek as she looked to her friend with pain in her eyes, it was a look that was saying for him to help, but Radiz shakes his head to tell hi no.

" This a painful lesson to learn woman, but this is what happens when you disobey me." Vegeta yelled "You two remember my words as well."

Vegeta really didn't want to do this, but the man of royal blood had to show how strong he way are these Saiyans below him would get ideas above their station.

He took her in his arm and forced her up and dragged her away, as she cried out in fear,

"Somebody help me!" she screamed out

"Radiz you will teach your brother his place and do better to remember yours." Vegeta demanded as he left

" Yes Sire." Radiz replied

He bowed as he watched the Prince force the human to walk with him, he closed his door and watched as he turned around seeing Kakarot crying and run up to him, radiz knelt down and hugged his brother.

" I know it's hard little brother, but it's how things are here, she's better in his hand then anyone else's. I know why he had to do such a thing to her, now Kakarot a warrior doesn't cry."

Goku looked up sniffing as he felt Radiz sooth his hair, he didn't understand why he had to watch his friend suffer in such a way or why he could not cry about it.

…

Vegeta threw Bulma to the floor in their room and locked his door, She looked up fearful after he had slapped her twice with such force, he growled and threw pillows and blankets on the floor to her.

" You will sleep on the floor wench this is part of your punishment for your action." Vegeta yelled out

He watched her shiver on the floor as he lay on his bed in anger.

Suck it up, you brought it on yourself."

A/N I'm sorry for Vegeta's actions this chapter but he wont do it again


	4. Chapter 4

An/ Lemon lemon lemons kind of :P

Bulma cried as she slept on the floor, for a few moment she had lay on the floor in hopelessness. She was still in shock by what had happened to her before,when Vegeta had slapped her twice, her face ached from the viscous hit, she couldn't move her cheek without a faint ache. She managed to sleep through exhausting and tiredness, it didn't matter about pain or fear her body just give in the pain.

She slept till she was awoke by a sound that made her fake the fact that she was sleeping still., She heard a woman moaning and Prince Vegeta pant. She couldn't belief he was doing that with her in the room , she lay pulling her blanket over her head pretending not to hear what they were doing. Still she looked out of the blanket, she regretted it in a insistence, after all all she saw was a short black haired woman with a tail and it was entwined with the Prince's tail. Bulma didn't want to see that and felt her face flush as she hid again pretending no to hear them but she heard it all to well as the the Prince and the woman finished each other off.

There were foot steps around the room, Bulma lay there on the floor pretending to be asleep still, as she didn't want to acknowledge the man or woman, but still Bulma couldn't help but think that that could be her soon if she didn't do anything, that it could be her fate to be nothing but a whore for the Prince.

" That is all I need from you whore ,take your leave, I have business to attend to." Vegeta said with a distant tone in his voice

" Off course Sire." The woman said

The woman picked up her clothing looking down at the human on the floor briefly who was hiding under a blanket. She smirked as she walked passed the human and knelt down to the humans wanting to see what the Prince had brought back with him and why he wanted to bid on her. Even this Saiyan concubine knew of what Vegeta wanted as she was a royal whore and she was told such things. The Saiyan woman pulled the covers off the woman seeing the human who was wide awake and noticed her blue eyes and blue hair. The woman didn't seem like much to her, she didn't understand why Vegeta would want her, but as long as this woman wasn't going to take her place to much then she had no issues with the human. However she noticed her swollen cheeks and it was obvious that she had been hit and the Saiyan woman laughed.

" My my, did this poor little human hear us? Did it excited you to hear me please him?" The Saiyan woman teased

Vegeta watched annoyed as he put on his armour, he watched and walked toward the Saiyan woman as her tail moved around toward Bulma and across her skin. Vegeta grabbed the tail and the Saiyan woman screamed in pain."

" Get out whore!" Vegeta yelled angry

The woman stood up and walked out swaying her hips, Vegeta give a disgusted tut and Bulma heard the door slam shut and sat up thinking both the Saiyans were gone and she saw that the Prince was still here and she flinched away from him. Vegeta observed her swollen cheek from his viscous strikes, he picked saw her holding it in pain, her cheek was swollen and a little bruised from his sheer force of his hit. He noticed her fear in her eyes and she batted his hand away as he went to put his hand on his cheek.

"Please don't hit me again!" Bulma yelled out

Vegete tutted as he picked her up by her waist and she kicked and scammed thinking he would hurt her again.

He placed her on bed and kissed her swollen cheek gently, Bulma blinked at him, he said nothing as he moved around the room and put something on her cheek that made her flinch in fear but what he put on her face took some pain out of her cheek. She looked up closing eyes still feeling tired, she flinched and backed away from him. Bulma feel back on the bed feeling tired fro her lack of sleep and she didn't want to look at him either right now as she felt strange after hearing him have sex.

"Well I'll let you rest a bit more." Vegeta replied tired

She closed her eyes and pass back out on the bed, he finished getting ready as the woman got more rest, she swing his cloak around his shoulder, he heard a knock and his saw his royal servants were there with food and clothing.

" Ah wake her up and get her ready for a meeting with the King." Vegeta demanded as he ruffled his cloak

The servants walked in and woke up Bulma who swayed around tired and they took her hand stand guided her to the bathroom.

Bulma stared out in a vacant way, she was feeling on edge still even after sleeping again. That man slapped her then kissed the injury, she feared she would be hit again like that. She was fussed over as the servant bathed her and fussed over her and got her ready. Bulma didn't move without the servants moving her and she didn't respond to them. They dressed her and did her hair and guided her out toward the Prince.

" She is ready for you, your highness."

" Good now leave." He demanded

They all bowed and left, Bulma sat on the bed as she put her hand together,, she looked out to the man before her feeling her fear toward him grow, but he was looking her over smirking. He looked her over, she had been dressed in a traditions Saiyan dress that was for formal occasions such as this. Today was the day that he would fin out if his bid on her had gone through successfully and then he could make her what he wanted to make her.

He knew she was still dealing with what he did last night, he could tell she was fragile after such a thing, but still he could make her feel better and snap her out of her void.

" Your are stunning, have your fill of food and then we must see my father." He said gently

He brought her the food and put had hand on her cheek, she blink as he kissed her lips gently and then give her the food to eat. She took the food and wolfed in down as she hadn't ate in awhile, but she felt herself flush from the fact the prince kissed her, even though he'd hit her he seemed almost like he regretted it. She knew she should not accept such things, but it made her feel a little less fearful.

His cold eyes observed her, she ate in hunger, she wanted to ask him question about his actions, about the woman from this morning and why he had sex with her while she was in the room. She finished her food and Vegeta brought her up with his hand, she looked to him as he escorted her through the halls, Bulma took in the route, she saw the vast chambers a and Vegeta forced her to bow down with him.

" Ah son welcome, so this is the woman you put a pre bid on." King Vegeta spoke strongly

Vegeta stood up now and Bulma looked up as she stood up as well. she saw the King who looked like Prince Vegeta besides the beard. He had many woman around him, all dressed in little clothing. She blushed a little feeling awkward, but she looked around seeing there were other men in the room as well who were all dress smartly and seemed important people.

"Well son your bid has officially gone though successfully, you officially own this woman now tell me what do you have planed for her." King Vegeta demanded

the Prince looked to the woman for a moment, he chuckled a little knowing what I was going to say would shock everyone, after all the plan for him and he was going against him.

" Yes I do intend to make her my mate and wife."

There was shocked grasp in the room, it was an unexpected choice for the Prince to make and no one had seen it coming. Even the King seemed annoyed by what the Prince had asked for.

" You intend to marry this human heiress?" King Vegeta asked annoyed

Bulma stare out shaken from her daze and Vegeta smirked.

" I brought her and she is mine to do with what I want so why can't I make her my wife? "

The king sat for a moment, he wouldn't of minded the Prince making that woman a concubine, but his wife.

" Fine so be it, according to out laws see is your to do with as you please, however if she is to be your wife then you will treat her as such. However you may use a concubine." The king paused " in fact I insist you you your pure blooded Saiyan concubine, however that woman beside you one you are with first and foremost."

Vegeta knew why the King wanted him to keep using a concubine, he simply smiled though ac and bowed.

"I accept your terms father."

" Do take your seat then son,there or many woman yet to sell off and place. " King Vegeta repaid harshly

Bulma was bewildered as she was dragged to the Prince's throne, he sat down and sat her on his lap, Bulma struggled, but he forced her to still on his lap still.

"Shhh now, if your good then i'll treat my wife to be to something good."

Bulma looked disgusted by his words, but he held her firmly enough and grabbed her mouth. She was forced to watch as woman were bidding on and sold off to the Saiyans and other of thee alien races. Bulma didn't want to see this as this was what had just happened to her, she didn't want to see these woman taken as slaves to men that would mistreat them.

She took time to process her own fate, the Prince wanted to marry her and make her his wife, she was scared. He'd hit hurt and had sex with other woman, but if she protested now she knew it would be bad as he had made it clear that he wanted to have behave. The Prince seemed to be paying attention to the other woman as they were bided on, his tail went below she shifted uneasy. His tail wrapped around her and rubbed her below on her underwear, it was if he attracted to those woman and using her to please his lust, that is how it seemed to her anyways. She would never know if that was reason. but this word was strange and reminded her off old Earth. Prince's and Kings having many woman and a wife, she saw a young girl around Goku's age and her face went wife. She was too youg to be married off, it seemed like the King noticed that too, the girl was made into a royal cook which made Bulma sigh in relief.

Then it was over all the woman they had captured were sold off and Bulma panted as the Prince's tail withdrew, she had manged to not to let him get her worked up. She was taken back to the Princes room, she walked with a flushed face, she felt dirty after he touched her like that after what he'd done to her so far. When they entered the room and saw flowers petals on the bed, she looked as the Prince took his amour off her body, she stood as he came close his tail returning to her lower area and Bulma shoved him away.

" I don't get you, you hit me yesterday, have sex with another woman today, then you say you want me as your wife and now.. ."

Vegeta sat her down on the bed with force and smirked, he could see her fiery anger and he enjoyed it, he coul tell she was shocked and angry.

" Those two slaps was punishment, if you behave I will threat you well, now you are to b my wife though I have to treat you as the princess you will be. This morning though is something to rid myself or anger and lust, you'll have to get used to it, I have permission to sleep with a whore, there is nothing to it… still I understand your confused to why I want to marry you? Your like a Saiyan woman in your own way and I wanted you from thee day our eyes met."

Vegeta snarls as he lay her on the bed, Bulma hit him trying to make him stop, his tail was bad enough and she knew what he wanted, she picked up the flower and crushed it in her hands.

" Was it was your plan all along to imprison me and make me your wife?." She said angry

Vegeta looked at her angry face he didn't feel her hit he was amused by it, he could feel her wetness by no from her tail and' accept her anger.

" Well I hate you, I don't want you at all! It's not enough you hit me for some stupid reason, make me listen to you having sex but you think I'd go along with this marriage, with you wanting sex with me? " she asked in anger "Also what was that before using your tail on me while you were looking at other woman, you were using me while thinking of them."

" it's not like you have a choice woman, you will be married to me because I own your life now. However that was not what that was before I did promise to treat you to something good if you behaved and that was it, I had no interest in those woman."

Bulma lifted her hand in anger to slap him he sat up and gripped it. Bulma stared as his tail left her from below and rubbed her face, Bulma felt the wetness on his tail and he give a knowing look, so spat in his face and moved away.

"Your body say you want me."

Bulma blushed, watching him wipe her spit from him, she couldn't help but cry.

" I had a great life on earth and you took everything from me, my life with my family and a engineer.."

Vegeta took her face in his hands and held her firmly.

" Your not the only one who lost things woman,we Saiyans almost lost our home world. We lost so many people in a war against the former freiza army I was his prisoner for a long time woman. He beat me, scared me, but he didn't beak me because I was strong enough to survive it.

Bulma went quite now, Vegeta pulled her back to the bed, his tail wrapped around her as he lay onto of her.

"I have treated you better then he treated me."

Bulma felt his true words and she understood in a way, but she still felt hate toward him, he saw her look and moved her chin.

"You can hate me all you want, but in public you can not show this as my soon wife you act as if you love me "

He kissed her now, she pulled away from the kiss, he kissed her neck, he knew she could get her to lust for him as she lust for him.

" Still I I still want this body of yours, to mate with you."

Bulma looked disgusted at him, as he kissed her neck. His tail made his way between her legs again, but this time it entered her, she grasped as it felt good.

" Stop this, I despise you! You think I want you to touch me in such a manner after everything. "

Bulma grasped and he closed his eyes feeling how good it felt inside her and she was tight to his tail which felt good.

Bulma tried to force him off.

" I told you woman i need to mate with you, to make you mine officially. Then no other Saiyan will touch you. It will feel good woman."

He tail move in and out to show her the pleasure he could make as his hand found her breasts.

"Ah. " Bulma responded

" Still don't want me to please you, you can hate me all you want afterwards as long as we do this."

Bulma felt his tail moved in again, she bit her lip and gripped him.

" Ah it feels good,"

Vegeta smirked as he felt her grow even tighter under his tail.

"Want me to continue then? "

"Yes!"

A/n I tried to cut this down but it still wound up almost 3000 words as i had to add the foreshadowing in -


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What happened had last night? She had gave into the lust the Prince had created within her, she had liked the feeling he had created within her.

She hated him so much and yet she was so willing to do that and it made her feel disgusting for so many reasons, after all this man who had slept with a whore touched her with the same hands he had touched her with. Bulma held her legs together in disgust and shame, she noticed the blood below her on the bed, she couldn't believe she had let this man take her virginity and she put her hands on her head. Bulma looked at the Prince sleeping, she got off the bed trying not to wake him, she walked to the bathroom splashing cold water on her face.

After everything he'd done to her since she had got here she had done that, she looked at herself in the mirror and felt sick with disgust. However she remembered how good it felt , how she had moaned out, she put her head on the mirror now in regret. How could she give into the passion like that? How could she of enjoyed it so much?

She wanted to hide in this bathroom forever, she rather stay here then face him again, Bulma knew deep down that she would have to face that man again. She peeked out the bathroom to see him still lying on the bed sleeping, she walked around quietly trying to find her clothing, but as she threw her clothing on she noticed him stir. She saw he was awake now and watched as he sat up, Bulma didn't look at him or meet his eyes, she didn't want to acknowledge what had happened last night. He got up and moved around seeing her looking away from him, he put his arms around her but she batted him off.

"Don't touch me!" Bulma yelled out in disgust "I don't want your filthy hands to touch me again."

Bulma sat in disgust with her arms around herself, but Vegeta laughed again as he made her stand up, he brought her to him and she looked away in annoyance.

" You didn't mind my touch when we were mating did you? " He asked mockingly " However I told you you can hate me all you want, as long as when where together outside of this room you act like your in love with me." He replied with no anger in his voice

Bulma looked him in the eyes with slight fear as he said this, he moved away from her and she felt relived at the distance.

" Now that we are mated you are free to walk the castle for yourself, our wedding arrangements will be made soon. "

Bulma went white as she thought about what life would be like when they got married, she couldn't imagine life with him as a husband , she felt dread in that moment.

She watched as he put on his clothes and he left Bulma sitting there in the room holding herself without much care.

She slammed her fist on the floor, but she had an idea now she was by herself as she wanted escape her fate. It was no lie that she didn't want to marry that man or stay on this planet. She had free reign now and she would use it, she ventured the halls noting her route at every corner. She thought about marriage to the Prince as the worst thing in the world, she knew her fate already and that was to be be used for sex, to do nothing but his bidding, to be treated as nothing but a worthless thing. She didn't want that life, to be used for those things, to be nothing more then his prized doll for the rest of his life.

Bulma hated the halls in the castle as she got lost to easily, so as she walked around looking for her ecape she saw Vegeta in the halls with that other woman kissing him. Bulma moved back away from them and gave a disgusted look and she walked away in disgust. She knew he could do that with other woman, she shouldn't care and in a way she didn't. She would not let those two distract her as she was busy looking for a way off this world, but was Earth even still around?

Vegeta had told her they had destroyed Earth, but she didn't know if it was a lie it not, but knowing them and how they acted she figured it was not a lie.

She somehow found her way outside of this castle but there was no sign of those space ships, but what caught her attention was the sky. This planet was dark and she couldn't believe she had not seen the darkness before, she could actually see stars in the sky this time.

Bulma looked for any star formation in the sky that she might recognised, but it was futile. She didn't know any of the stars in the sky and she noticed a lack on moon in the sky above. It was a haunting unnerving thing to realize how far from her former home she was, It hit in that moment for real that she was on a alien world forcefully engaged to an a man she hated and she felt hopelessness. Was she trapped here forever? Was she to be nothing more then his to be pleasured? Would she never be what she was on Earth,? She was an inventor and and a engineer on Earth but here she was nothing. She gripped her hands together feeling depressed and stood looking up in a silent manner as tears slipped from her eyes.

She looked out blankly at the village in front of her, she couldn't imagine what horrors awaited her, these Saiyans seemed have no respect for woman and she had seen nothing from them that indicated any kindness, bar that Radiz guy. She shivered at the thought of the Prince touching her in unwanted ways again, if they were married then she knew she would be used to breed with and the man would continue in his vile ways.

Bulma walked looking at the room she had been living in, she stared out and sat on the bed, tears ran down her eyes and she wept and wept.…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N there is an attempted suicide in this chapter there is your warning, also I spent day re written this.

The Prince frowned as he walked back to his room, he had spent to the day dealing with his royal task and off course he had dealt with his father, who was angry with him over his choices but he didn't care. Vegeta entered his empty room seeing no site or sound of his soon to be wife, the Prince stood for a moment in observation. He had caught her before from the corner of his eye as she had witnessed that Saiyan whore forcing a kiss on his lips as the whore pleaded and begged for him to reconsider his choices.

He had seen the humans look of disgust as she had witnessed the scene, he knew she had assumed that he had willingly kissed the whore like he had willingly slept with her.

Vegeta had knowing for the longest of times what that whore had wanted from him, she played games to gain the King's favour she had persuaded his father into many things and he felt disgusted with that whore and wanted her out of his life.

Vegeta heard the sound of water running in the bathroom yet there was another sound of water dripping. He had been harsh with the human before but he had been treating her like he would treat any other Saiyan woman. After all his species rarely grew attached to their mates and sometimes their species only mated to breed or just for the fun of mating . To Saiyans sex was mostly just for pleasure and there was no feelings involved, also during certain times you could hate someone to the core but still have sex with them, this was the Saiyans breeding season.

He walked to the bathroom to investigate the sound and to see where the woman was, the first thing his black eyes saw was a limp hand hanging over the bathtub, he walked forward now his eyes seeing water over running the bathtub, he looked in the water and his eyes widened and he reached down and pulled the limp body out. He turned the water off and he carried her from the bathroom the bedroom, her hair was drenched and the clothing she wore was wet and clung to her, yet she didn't breath or move.

He breathed deeply and opened her air ways to give her oxygen and then he pushed her chest firmly. He felt anger within his very being , however he felt another emotion he was not familiar with. He looked at her unmoving form as he repeated the process that he had learned in fight could give someone life, he pushed her chest again and she finally coughed at last to spit out water, he gave her more oxygen and she began breathing slowly. She lay still for a few moments but she turned on her side and coughed out more water, she grasped and looked at him panting.

She had done this to gain freedom to escape her fate to end and this never ending nightmare. He had saved her from death and she wanted to weep again at the fact that he had found her and had stopped her from escaping her fate. She would have to continue living with this man who treated her so badly and cared nothing for her and probably only saved her because he thought he owned her.

" What did you do to yourself? " The Prince asked

" What do you think I did to myself ? I wanted to escape this misery, I'd rather die then be forced to be your wife. I will not live a life of being treated like shit by you and being used as some sex slave. You probably only saved me because you think you own me. I will not watch or hear you fuck other woman, even though I care nothing about you or her I don't want it flaunted in my face what you are doing. How about this? Why not marry that whore you fucked and were kissing before? Why do you want to marry me?" She asked in distress

She had kept all this anger and pain inside of her for so long and he would hear all she had to say, as she would no longer suffer under him like she had.

"On Earth I was the heiress to the Capsule Corporation , an inventor, a engineer and you've reduced me to nothing more to your dress up doll to have sex with. You expect me to give you affection of any kind after touching her, after hitting me, after treating me so badly.. you are nothing more then a spoilt brat, in fact that's all you are." She yelled out

Bulma trembled from the cold and anger, she clenched her fists together, she felt all her anger and rage overcome her in that moment.

He growled angry at her words, but he saw the way she was shaken

" You misinterpreted the situation before, that woman forced a kiss on me. I wanted no part of her touching me.." Was all he replied

" It didn't stop you from fucking her while I was in this room, if your going to keep me alive then I don't want to hear or see your affairs. I don't want your filthy hands touching me knowing such things. She yelled

 **Flashback to before :**

The Saiyan woman kissed him, Vegeta eyes caught Bulma's look as she went the other way

" Please reconsider Prince Vegeta, your father was arranging us to be married."

I don't understand why you want such a weak human like her, we were meant to breed and produced a pure blooded Saiyan." She pleaded

Vegeta shoved her back in disgust.

" I would never want to marry a whore like you, I don't care if you sweet talked my father into getting your way. I won't breed with you nor will I let you gain power through me, all you were to me was a woman to fuck to rid myself of my mating lust."

He walked away as he had other business to attend to, the woman clenched her fists swearing vengeance under her breath.

 **End flashback**

Bulma shivered in her wet clothing, she had held this pain back for far too long, she hated him and his ways. She was sick of the ways and the way he treated her, there was a short silence between them. Bulma was expecting anger from him but there was nothing.

" I care nothing for that whore, she means nothing to me, to us Saiyans there are no attachments to sex." He explained in a strained manner.

He had taken in her words all of them, maybe treating her like any other Saiyan woman was the wrong move, yes she was his captive and he owned her but it went beyond that with her. The exotic beauty was something special and maybe humans were to be treated different then Saiyans so this wouldn't happen again.

However how I treated you has effected you hasn't it? It seems you humans are vastly different then Saiyan woman. I have taken in your words but understand I don't intend to make you my sex slave or anything like that. You are to become so much more then that."

He felt almost guilty for driving her to this point, he remembered his own time as Freiza's captive how he been beaten and abused, how that man had tried to break him. Vegeta knew it was just his pride that kept him going, it seemed this woman needed something to hold on too as well and it seemed he needed to change his act around her.

Bulma noticed as he put his hands on her wet clothing, he ripped it off and rubbed her skin, Bulma went stiff from his touch as she still didn't want him to touch her, but she did feel warmer as he did this but she still felt some sadness in her. Vegeta felt sadness as well after seeing her so limp in that bath and hearing her anger and pain.

" Seeing you in that water lifeless.. I don't want to see you like that again."

He felt her shivering stop as he put warmth into her beautiful skin, she looked down at his hands as they rubbed her arms.

" You actually sound like you care, however this is coming from the man who said he didn't care if I hated him and wanted me to act like I loved him even though I don't."

He held her clos to him now, his hands were roaming over her skin to warm up every inch of her, but Bulma felt uncomfortable with him touching her so intimately after everything he'd done to her.

" I will tell you the truth then to why I have acted so cold toward you. It's rare that my race falls in love with mates or even care for them . Saiyans can hate each other and only we will only fuck for the feeling passion brings to us… after all we have breeding seasons that make us like those we hate and to tell you the truth... that's why I fucked that woman I hated..." He admitted "I hope you understand better now.

Bulma felt warmer though ow from his touch, she blushed at his explanation to why he'd done what he'd done, but it was no excuse for his coldness or how he had hit her, but as he cradled her she felt somewhat safe. She felt his hand on her chest, she grasped and took his hand and moved it away from her. Vegeta moved away from her and smiled and could see she was still unsure of him and his explanation.

" I'll shall give you a gift to show you, it will show you mean more to me then that woman I used to get rid of my mating lust ."

He stood up now and Bulma watched him curiously and he went through his desk draw, he took a case out off a draw and opened it up to take out a golden necklace. The necklace had a insignia on it, it was the same one from his amour.

" My mother gave me this to me on her death bed, she told me this was to be giving to my bride to be. This will show everyone you are a member of the royal family and a princess to be, this shows my loyalty and how serious I am."

He kissed her as he placed it on her neck and Bulma looked at him in shock and give him a looked of disbelieve.

Bulma put her hand to the necklace, it seemed signifiant to him and she smiled somewhat at his words, he seemed serious about this and she had to think about his words for a moment. She knew the explanation was something she shouldn't accept, but she looked at the golden necklace which was made from gold and ruby's in the insignia. She didn't know what to make of it, she had been kidnapped by this man and mistreated by him in some ways, he had driving her to try kill herself but now he had said such things. She sighed somewhat as he kissed her bare nipple, She pushed him back again for a moment as she still didn't want him touching her as she still felt confused and didn't want to get close to this ma or like him. Vegeta looked at her and saw the way she seemed to want to keep him a distance still from her. Yet she blushed as he kissed her lips gently and whispered.

"I want to mate with you, why I want you beyond that of that Saiyan whore, it it not just mating lust that drives me to you."

She sighed happily as it was unexpected words and the feel of passion was different this time. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I really wanted to add Bulma confusing about Vegeta into this chapter.

Bulma held her new necklace looking in the bathroom mirror full of confusing thoughts. He had said such beautiful sentiments to her about how he was devoted to her, how he wanted to marry her for more then her begin some sex slave. However the young blue haired woman was weary of his words and felt a lot of them were lies. She didn't want any of this, she didn't want to to be close to the man who had kidnapped her.

She knew the stories of kidnap victims began to sympathy with their captures, accepting their fate, actually fallen in love with those that had took them. She refused to be like those stories, that man took away her beloved family and he had taken away her dignity, no she wouldn't fall in love with him. Still she would be dragged into marriage with him, she kept falling for his words and the passion he offered, she was so close to doing what she refused to do. Hell his story about the necklace had made her heart weak the other night, but was that story a lie too?

She heard the door open as he appeared behind her to check up on her, ever since that suicide attempt he kept an close eye on her and had began to treat her like a true princess. Bulma ignored him somewhat as she fussed with her long hair, she was styling her hair herself as she hated the slaves doing everything for her. She braided part of her hair and tied a feather into it, the feather had come from a bird on an alien word that the Saiyans used for resources.

Vegeta took her hand as she give him an annoyed look, as she was wanted to continue making herself look beautiful.

" I have received word that my father wants to see us." Vegeta explained softly

Bulma brushed her hair and sighed, as she had a low impression of the King as well.

"Come now, he hates to be kept waiting."

He pulled Bulma out of the bathroom gently and took the brush out of her hand.

" I don't understand why you fuss so much over your hair ? It's as beautiful as you are without so much attention." Vegeta asked and yet faltered her at the same time.

She was about to reply to his words until she felt him rub his hand through her hair to feel it sleekness.

" That's why I fuss over it, it feels good to you doesn't it?" She replied with some flirtatiousness

Vegeta sniffed in her scent and if he didn't have business to attend to he would continue fussing over her. He had learned she loved to be flattered, to be fussed over so he abided her need for such things. However she was also strongly independent not allowing slaves to attend to her needs, as she said it made her feel like the dress up doll that she thought he had viewed her as. Therefore the slaves only brought her food and clothing and that was all she needed.

" Then get ready. "

Bulma felt him leave her hair alone, she took her night clothing off quickly got changed into her finest dress, even she knew that she would have to look good for the King. She moved toward him now as he moved some things around on her and then kissed her head.

They walked the halls and Vegeta held her hand guiding her through the halls. Bulma kept putting her hand on her new necklace, yet she had no idea why she did it, however from a room jealous eyes watched them walk.

..

When they entered the room Bulma looked at the large amounts of food on the table astounded, Vegeta sat down at the table and Bulma then took a seat as well. The King entered the room and she watched Vegeta and the King eat so much food and as of yet neither of them had not talked.

Bulma still felt uneasy around them and ate very little, but eventually the two Saiyans had their fill of food and they started to talk. Bulma felt sick when King Vegeta mentioned marriage, she looked down away from them as she felt a familiar dread come over her. She had to distract her and then she noticed a young girl bringing in more food, she was that same girl who was Goku's age, Bulma wished she could free that poor girl and herself. The girl seemed strong but avoided eye contact with anyone in the room but Bulma watched as she ran toward an older Saiyan woman who patted the young girl on the head smiling. It's was a distractions from her fears, she didn't listen to the two of them talk of wedding arrangements, she simply felt Vegeta shake her hand a little.

" You can go now Bulma, my father wants to talk to me alone." Prince Vegeta explained

Bulma looked taken aback by this but she stood up and left without a word, but as she walked hands grabbed her then threw her into a wall and then hands grabbed her throat.

…  
" I heard you threw away your concubine the other day, my son." King Vegeta spoke coldly

" Word of that has already spread? Heh guess it was that Saiyan whore bitching " Vegeta chuckled

" It's hard not to hear about it, the whole of the royal harem are gossiping about it."

" I wasn't going let that Saiyan wench have her way, she may of sweet talked you into making you do things, but that Saiyan woman meant nothing to me."

...

" How could he pick a weak human like you over a pure blooded Saiyan like me? I had him where I wanted him till you were brought here ." The Saiyan woman yelled

Bulma grabbed the hands of the woman trying to free herself from the chock, she was scared this time of dying.

" I was going to be the Princess before you were chosen, I should be wearing that necklace not you "

...

" I insisted your use of a concubine so you wouldn't taint our pure blooded bloodline with that humans blood. I arranged your marriage for good reasons and you go against me in such a manner.

Prince Vegeta looked off as he felt something shoot through him , it was an odd feeling that he had never felt before, it was like a pulse running through him and it was getting weaker and he got up angry.

"We are not done here yet son."

Prince Vegeta walked away uncaring about his father as he was filled with concern for his mate, but King Vegeta called out.

" How could you give that necklace to that woman? It disgusts me to see that weakling wear what was once your mothers."

Vegeta turned in anger to his father as he said those words.

" Mother gave that necklace to me, she told me to give it to the woman I was to marry and to the female who would be married into our royal bloodline. It was mother's dying wish, so it is mine to give to whom I want."

…...

" I will kill you in a bit woman but when I do kill you I'll be the one marrying the Prince."

Bulma coughed, but flinched when the other woman snapped the necklace from her held it liked a prize. the other woman laughed as her hand glowed bright and Bulma coughed as she we still held by the throat.

" This necklace will belong to be me now, I will wear this artefact that has been worn by all the Princess of the royal family proudly. I was King Vegeta's choice to be the Prince's wife not you ."

Bulma didn't want to marry to the Prince, she really didn't. Part of her wanted death so she didn't have to marry the Prince and this woman could have what she wanted, yet a big part of her called to her to live.

Vegeta stormed down the hallway and fired and blast at the Saiyan woman, Bulma grasped and fell to the floor grasping for air. He felt enraged to see his gift held in the whore's hand, he was angry to see his mate hurt by that woman and to see her chocked as it brought back bitter memories.

Vegeta grabbed the Saiyan woman in anger and grabbed his prize free from her hand. He aimed the Ki at her chest with a viscous smile.

"Why Prince Vegeta ? I was going to be your wife till this ilk came along.. I was your favourite concubine and your father wanted us to wed"

" I hate you filth, your just a whore I fucked for pleasure, you forgot your place! I never intended such things with you, which is why I cast you aside. "

His hand fired Ki into the saiyan woman, she grasped as she heard those last words.

" However you attacked the woman who is to be the royal heiress and that is high treason."

The woman fell as she took her last breaths and Vegeta laughed at her death.

" Unless whore."

Bulma wanted to scream as she was splattered with blood and after witnessing a death, his hand came close to her and examined her neck which was filled with red marks. Off course those marks reminded him how Freiza used to choke him for disobeying the mad man or for Freiza's pure pleasure. He remembered how guards would laugh at him after his humiliation, they would laugh at his weakness. This drove him to be stronger as he never wanted to hear that laughter again.

Bulma looked at him scared as she looked to the dead body in horror, Vegeta felt her flinch in fear and pain as she touched her neck. She opened her mouth to scream but she coughed as her throat was painfully swollen and she struggled to breath. Bulma felt too weak to move or yell and she so wanted to yell ' murder.' Vegeta saw her horrified looked though, she had this reaction when he had killed the man who would have raped her. She was unused to death, she was unhardened to it, she was innocent to such brutal uncaring ways and in a way he wanted to keep it that way.

Vegeta picked Bulma up into his arms, he moved her head into a position which would allow her to breath more easily and returned the necklace to her hands.

" I know what you feel and think, but her actions were treasonous and that was the plenty for treason."

Vegeta walked back to their room thinking of how this was too perfect of a set up. His father had kept him behind for more then telling him his disgusted... had he?

Bulma coughed in his arms and silent tears slipped from her eyes, it seemed she was struggling to breath still.

" Take deeps breaths now, it will help, I have been strangled to near death before so I know it will help sooth you.."

Bulma took deep breaths now listening to him, but felt fearful at his heartless actions to the other woman, would he kill her once he was board of her? Sure he wanted to marry her and even though she didn't want to go through with it she knew she would be dragged into it. However Saiyans disposed of people so easily so why not her? Bulma held her neck and thought of that woman and cried thinking that someday it could be her fate.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N Thank you to the people who helped me make this chapter better, you know who you are.

" Sire kwi is dead." A woman's voice called out in distressed

The King looked as a few members of his harem presented the dead body before him, he could tell that they were upset and in mourning even if they would never show it. The King stood looking down at the dead body, he knew this would happen to her, that woman had failed in her task to win the Prince back through treason, she had taken too long to get the necklace and kill the human. However he could not let anyone of his people know he was behind the treasonous actions of one of his harem.

" I will investigate this, now why don't you dispose of her she is no longer of use, Appo my dear stay here for a bit."

They looked at was each other but followed orders, Appo walked toward the King as he stood to kiss her, but spoke softly

"Would you give your life for me?" The King asked

"Off course sire, why do you ask?" The woman replied

Bulma lay on the bed in tears, she had been dreaming about her once romantic vision of marrying a prince, but the dream had turned into a nightmare. She had been at her wedding day when her dream Prince's face had turned to Prince Vegeta's face and he had killed her, she woke up wanting to scream but her throat ached and she simply coughed.

She turned to the side and saw a pot of tea beside her that smelt of honey, she took the pot and poured it into a cup and drank it. She tasted the honey in the tea and smiled warmly, she knew this would help her throat recover from the swollen mess that Saiyan whore had caused.

She looked around the room seeing no sign of the man who had saved her once again from death, yet she still feared him because of his actions. She moved her hand to the necklace on her neck, the story he had told her about it was truthful. However this necklace brought the wrath of a jealous woman down on her. She finished her cup of honey tea just as the Prince walked in. She avoided eye contact with him but she still had a burning question to ask.

She stood and watched as he took the upper part of his amour off and he wrapped his tail around her as she came closer to him, he lifted her head checking the condition of her neck. He saw the bruising on her neck and she seemed to be struggling to breathe, he hated seeing her like this.

" How do you feel? I heard from the Earthling royal cook that honey tea was good for helping sore and swollen throats."

She looked to him uneasy, she knew she would struggled to speak to him but she asked.

" Do you want to kill me too? " Her voice broke weakly

It was obvious that her voice and throat were swollen still by the way her voice broke but the Prince kissed her neck to try and ease her pain and make her feel better.

"Off course not, are you thinking that you'd end up like that whore?"

" Yes.." Bulma coughed " You killed her so coldly… She told me that she loved you."

Vegeta laughed at the worlds she spoke.

" I told you she didn't love me, she only wanted my power. She told you none sense, my dear, I killed her because that whore tried to kill my wife to be, you are the one I chose over all so.."

Bulma grabbed him as he kissed her lips, his tail moved around her body as he played with her a little, but he soon found out she even struggled to moan. Vegeta backed away and Bulma put her hand to her swollen throat as Vegeta brought her more tea.

" Drink it up dear it will help your voice recover, I need you to speak clearly as our wedding will be in a few days. "

She dropped the tea cup on the floor as he said this, he saw her begin to shake and he came close hearing her whimper.

"So soon…" Her voice cracked fearfully

Vegeta noted her fear and knew she was still against the marriage but he knew she had no choice in the matter but this reaction...

" Every time I bring up this subject you withdraw from me." Vegeta explained calmly

" I don't want to marry you though… you kidnapped me and…"

Bulma thought on everything she had been through and thought on what had just happened with that woman.

" I was just your tool.. I See it now… I was your stand in..To be used so you didn't have to marry that whore.. I don't buy your bullshit.. Just because the story of this necklace was true doesn't make you any less of a murder. " Bulma replied, in between a broken voice.

Vegeta frowned hearing her coughed, he crossed his arms, but before he could reply he heard a loud bang at his door, he opened it to see his father who stepped in without a word. The King looked at the human woman who had bruising and marks on her neck and she was struggling to breathe. The Prince eyed up his father in anger as he hated his father for so many reasons.

" I'm in the middle of something here father, whatever your business is here make it quick." Prince Vegeta grunted annoyed

Prince Vegeta looked seeing Bulma hurry to his side nervous, even after her words she felt safer with him then alone but he could not blame her.

" I know what you did son, although your actions were just, I've already picked a fall person for you."

" So what? If that is all you want then leave!"

Bulma held Vegeta's arms scared and she looked to the King seeing vicious intent in the King's eyes she could almost feel it.

" I see you have her well trained though, it must feel good to have that woman rely on your strength so much . " The king laughed " Even if you two are to be married this weak human will never join you at your side when you go to war next, when you destroy your next world." The King mocked

" Have no illusion human just because the Prince want to protect you from our true hardness as a warrior race, we are the monsters you think we are." The King mocked

The Prince punched his father who laughed at his son's actions.

" She's going to be royalty son, she should know the truth of our trade "

The King left the room , even if he couldn't stop them getting married, he'd make it so that woman would never want to lie with son again. Although the King had a back up plan for the wedding which required sacrifice but he would make sure that human would never speak at the wedding her vows.  
…...

Bulma looked to him fearful as the Prince was everything she thought he was and she dropped away from him.

" Earth wasn't.. The only planet.. " She spoke in distance

She felt tears in her eyes.

" Yes it's true that is what we Saiyans are, we took Earth as it had many resources we needed and a alien race paid us good money to take it, that money allowed us to buy even more resources

Bulma looked sick and back away from him in horror.

He knew the truth would come out eventually but he hated his father even more for this, all his work to sway her to like him, to protect her from the truth ruined.

Bulma looked to the door in fear and went to run but Vegeta caught her in her arms. Even when she tried to scream but it hurt her throat and she coughed.

" Bulma wait, we only do these things because we have to, it is the only way we can survive. we have no natural resources of our own here, no water, no food, no animals, nothing. We once struggled to survive on this world and we were willing to do anything in order to survive this world and we do enjoy proving our strength to others so this led us to Frieza. That man Frieza started this trade long before he came to us, but once he was killed we took over his trade. We began to rarely destroy all the world we invaded. Earth however was different… " Vegeta explained calmly

"I will show you the truth of this world, so far I've spoilt you and protected you from the harshness of this world."

He took the hand of his wife to be and lead her out the room, he wanted to shield her from such things but she needed to see it in order to understand.

" I do care for you and I will be a good husband, but when you are the Princess you too will be involved in this trade too, so I need you understand." Vegeta softly spoke

Bulma walked with him till they were outside the castle and Vegeta took her in his arms and flew them up into the sky, he flew her high into the red skied world. Bulma looked down at the bare almost desert like planet, it had no oceans, it had no animals, no tress, just people and buildings. She began to understand there need to get resources, but that was how political ties were formed even on Earth people had negotiate trade deals, hell she had done it for Capsule Corp.

" I can see now your lack of resources, biu couldn't you simply negotiate trade deals?" Bulma asked dryly " Is there a need to destroy?"

Bulma did feel uneasy with him, she hated him in a way for destroying Earth, but Vegeta held her close as he headed back to the castle.

" Most planets trade with us freely once we offer them something hence the need to plunge other world's, this is how we trade. " Vegeta replied with a truthful tone

" I'm sure… you could of speared Earth there was no need to destroyed it.. We would of.." she cried

" It's not that simple.. The price for your word was high and we were told that your people were no welcomed or needed.. we had to do what we did for our race to survive another year." The Prince explained in desperation

Bulma tried to understand his words but she felt her anger rise and rise. It seemed so harsh to be born on raised on in cold environment. It seemed Saiyans evolved and adapted much like humans, there also were hunters but fearsome vile warriors of destruction because they had no other way.

" I still hate you for taken Earth from me, but if we are to marry allow me to help negotiate, I managed many trade deals in Earth… I could try make things better."

Still as they landed Vegeta felt her hit him in anger over take her and she landed a hit on him that didn't make the Prince flinch.

" However That's for my family and my friends.." She weakly yelled. " I don't think I will ever care for you, you can force me into marriage and make me your Princess but I refuse to feel a thing for you.. I will help you with trading... but with trading only as I don't want another world to be..destroy.

She still felt that resentment toward him, but she had gained a better understanding of the Saiyans, Vegeta walked behind her watching her storm the halls strongly and he smirked at her strength. Yes maybe she could help him and with that woman's nature and ability to be tactful... yes this was why he picked her beyond others.

However he knew beyond anything else she still wasn't his fully, she still hated him and didn't want him, he would have to think of a way to make her his loving wife.


	9. Chapter 9

He knew what had to be done and knew he knew he had to move things around, he could see his father was up to no good and seen that look before ha a child when his eyes set upon him for political gain. He had informed hi father first about the change in plans , even if his father had been annoyed at his change of date but his father couldn't go against him.

Now the change of date had been confirmed now he had to get his back up so he could have some protection for his wife.

He walked the halls and knocked on Radiz's door, the longed hair Saiyan answered the door.

" Sire what is it?" Radiz asked with utter respect.

He saw the Prince in front of him angry and annoyed, after talking to his father though the Prince couldn't help but feel angry and upset as his father had a way of working him up and he had an uneasy relationship with his father.

" What is wrong, what has happened?" Radiz asked concerned

" Find Nappa, I want my door guarded as I am moving my wedding forward to the day of new beginnings ."

" Yes Sire." Radiz replied obedient

Vegeta left his bodyguard and his room walking away toward his own room. Goku had heard everything and pulled his brother's leg and looked up to him.

"I want to help to, I am stronger now and, and ..."

" Little brother there is much you have yet to learn and this may to much for you, so for now I want you to stay her Kakarot." Radiz demanded

Little Goku was disappointed as he wanted to prove his strength, but maybe this was far to much for him.

…..

The Prince walked back to his room and saw the Princess to be sitting at his desk, she seemed to be to be trying to work out the Saiyan language or trying to work out how trading deal worked. She avoided eye contact with him, he knew her feelings about him and how she was feeling at the moment. He had to tell her though how he was going to move things forward and he knew already how she was going to react.

"I am moving our wedding forward, will have your wedding clothing brought here and you will become my wife on the dawn of the full moon."

Bulma put the paper work down and looked to him annoyed, her throat as still raw and sore, she found it easier to talk now.

"Why are you doing this? Is it because I said I will never love you?"

" No I know why you said that to me, but this is to protect you from now on, once were married no will be be able to harm you again and its a signifiant time for us to be married. The new moon symbolises new beginnings as it ends the mating season and most Saiyan woman find themselves pregnant now." Vegeta explained as he began taken off amour.

Bulma stood up, Bulma was still emotional from before, she still felt her anger and resentment toward him after their conversation about the way the Saiyans acted and how they did trade between worlds.

However she stood now in horror feeling her stomach swirl in in reaction to his announcement, she felt felt overwhelmed by everything and she felt fear building up and she vomited and looked out shocked. However though his word hunted her as she thought of something she should have been paying attention to, something so important. She'd been having sex without protection, how long had it been since she had been taken from Earth how long had it been since she'd had sex for the first or second time?

She looked and stared at him for a moment with fear filling her eyes.

"How long have been here? How long has it been since we first had sex?" She asked desperate

Her voice broke again after throwing up, but she didn't care in this moment how bruised or swollen her throat was she needed to talk and get his answer. It was bad enough she be married to this man no matter what but this was more important to know. How could she bare this as well as getting married to man she didn't love. How could be so stupid not to think about this till now?

"Why do you want to know?" Vegeta asked perplexed

"Its important... I don't know how much time has passed." She cut herself off, as she didn't want him to know her fear and why she was worried this time.

She felt disgusted in herself over everything, she didn't want to Vegeta to know her situation at all. Vegeta pick her up and he placed her on the bed stocking her hair. He had no idea why she was worried or looking fearful this time, he thought it was just weeding jitters.

He brushed her hair trying to calm her, but she moved him away from him and he saw a disgusted look on her face but she seemed to relax a little.

"You have not been here that long, two months in our worlds times, we had sex a month ago." #

Bulma sighed in refiled as she thought that maybe just maybe the thing she feared hadn't happened.

She sighed but knew she was marrying into this Saiyan legacy and world meant she was marrying a killer but in that moment she felt something beyond hate and remorse. He was kind and gentle her, still she felt sick for liking him for feeling something for him.

…..

She woke up a few days latter as their was a commotion, she saw Vegeta stood tall getting amour placed on him and it looked slightly different form his normal amour, she gulped guessing he was getting ready for their wedding. Bulma held her necklace as one of the slaves hurried her to the bathroom to fit her into a dress, she felt jewels places on her body and something placed on her head. She trembled as she stood before the Prince and offered his hand. The soon to be husband and wife left the room bodyguards following today they would be married or would they? 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: OMG where 10 chapters in and I still have more to come :) this chapter brought to you by watching way to much Lucha Underground.

They walked toward the Saiyan's grand hall, but as the couple walked with Nappa and Radiz behind them, they were joined by a group of woman who were the Kings whore dressed in white traditional Saiyan dress. They bowed before the Prince and then stood up and explained why they were there before the Prince.

" the King has deemed us worthy for us to be the bridesmaids in your wedding sire. A woman explained

Vegeta eyes them up and simply took Bulma's hand and walked forward.

"Fine Nappa, Radiz keep an eyes on them." The Prince demanded fiercely

He had no idea what was going on this time and what the King was up to this time, but he had his bodyguards so he felt secure. They finally entered the Saiyan grand hall and the two walked toward his father. He saw how Bulma looked down to the floor and didn't look him in the eyes., she looked sad still about today .

Bulma knew their was no choice in this, she would be married no matter how she felt about it. This was not how' d she had pictured her wedding day, but this what how she would be married. Sure the Prince had been treating her better and off course she understood him a bit better because of the things she told her.. The King stood before the couple, but his eyes looked toward one of the bridesmaids with a meaningful look.

" Today is the new moon for our race, it marks the beginnings of life so what a prefect day for a wedding." The King announced acting joyfully, even though he didn't feel that way. "We also have many witnesses to watch these two get married."

King Vegeta could not stop the start of this wedding, but he had something planned for near the end of the wedding, he did not want this human as family.

The King wondered why his son would want to marry a weak human anyway, they were weak and fragile creatures that should all be slaves. That human woman was not fit to be the Princess of the royal family and he would make sure she would no be his daughter in law.

The King began to speak in a foreign language she did not understand,but in a way she knew that these were the wedding vows, Bulma ooked down and began to weep dreading her life as his wife. This should of been the happiest day of her life but it wasn't. It matter not his words to her she felt nothing in this moment.

She had been through and had seen to much to feel happy, but the King said something in English and before she could answer a Ki shot through her and she fell forward spitting up blood. No one had seen the bridesmaid act and Vegeta eyes up the source of the light and saw one of the bridesmaids had fired the Ki by the fact she still had her hand raised up. Nappa acted first and caught the attacker in his arms and held her tight and The woman was the King's favourite whore Apoll. Radiz looked shame for not seing such an attack coming and he watched the Prince bend down to his woman.

Vegeta went back down to his woman, she was breathing but barely, but she was bleeding badly to. His eyes met Nappa's and he snapped the whores neck on his behalf , Vegeta then looked to his father in anger knowing he was behind his whore's assassination attempt, he could not prove it though, but he wouldn't stop the King get his way.

"Bulma don't die, say you'll be mine and you will be royal blood and that will save you."

Bulma coughed blood looking at him in fear, she didn't want to die yet as she was to young and beautiful die.

" I… am yours." She mangled to call out through blood

" Radiz take the Princess to the medical bay, I'll deal with everything else. "

The long haired Saiyan acted quickly regretting not bringing Kakrrott to watch his back as well as he might have sense something he couldn't as his little brother was close to Bulma.

He hurried out the room with her before anything more happened. He flew to the medical bay holding Bulma in his arms, he could feel her blood pouring onto him, he gritted his teeth and he flew quicker.

…..

Vegeta pointed his hand toward his father, the Saiyan whores grabbed the Prince to protect their King from the Prince's anger, but the Prince pulled them off as he yelled out in anger.

" Now son why are you aiming your hand at me like that, I had nothing to do with this" He lied

"I know you were behind this and I know your lying and you will pay for this one day. Any ways its not like you got you way, she is my wife now." The Prince laughed

King Vegeta waved him off and Vegeta growled as he shoved passed the whores, his father would pay for this just not today.

The Prince knew the King would have to explain to his whores what his words had meant, the Prince didn't have time to deal with the King as he had something more important to do.

He left the room and headed to the medical bay, he walked into the room seeing Radiz sat on the floor with bloody hands, it seemed that his little brother had joined his big brother. The boy knowing as Kakarot was stood looking fascinated by the healing pod. Vegeta walked in seeing her floating in the liquid with a oxygen mask on her face, he had no idea if she would survive all of this yet.

"That thing will heal Bulma?" Kakarot asked his brother

the two of them hadn't noticed the Prince's presence as of yet, the two were to spaced out to notice. Radiz looked to the Prince and bowed his head to him looking somewhat concerned as Goku came closer to him as he had to explain how this machine worked to Kakarot.

" Yes it one of our greatest Saiyan inventions, don't worry about your little sister I got her here just in time." He explained in a gentle tone

" Radiz." Vegeta said almost breathless

Radiz watched the Prince as he was looking at the Princess in the healing pod, her wedding gown bloody and the Pince seemed stood frozen in place.

Goku finally saw the Prince, the young Saiyan felt scared after what he'd done in the past to Bulma and himself. He stood in front of Bulma in a defensive mode not understanding the Prince's feelings.

Goku hated seeing his friend hurt again, he hadn't been able to protect her, He swore he'd get strong enough to protect to Bulma from harm, he swore she'd never see her hurt again.

The Prince also swore the same thing, he sat in front of the healing tank, this was was no time to be weak he had to be stronger, but when he was stronger his father's blood would be on his hands.

" My father never changes Radiz, he is as selfish as always. " Vegeta said to his long time friend .

Radiz knew what he was talking about, after all the Prince had been victim to many of the King's selfish actions, he remembered the things the King had done in order to keep his throne and keep his planet safe.

" I know well what you mean but it's not my place..."

"I know what you want to say, your father saved all our assess back then and made it so I could be freed from Freiza." Vegeta sighed in discontent

He would have no honeymoon tonight, all he could do is watch his wife in the healing tank and hopefully she would heal and live.


	11. Chapter 11

The medical pods were amazing technology, they healed near fetal wounds ,this was a technology the Saiyans gained when they killed Freiza and overthrew his empire, the warriors used it to keep them fighting and to repair damage brought on by battling.

Bulms opened her blue eyes almost in panic. She felt the fluid around her, she remember the pain only as if something had gone right through her, she remember her words to Vegeta and looked out seeing the Prince feeling fear and dread.

Had she really said those words to him? Had she agreed to married him? The fluid drain and she fell down weakly, she took the mask off grasping for normal air in panic as all the memories of the past events came back to her. She thought on what kind of person she had been, so weak so scared and she decided she would be that woman no more, after all if she was a Princess now then she could be who she once was.

A hand came forward to help her up, she looked into the eyes of the Prince and slapped his hand back away from her as she was angry with him. After all Bulma hadn't wanted to marry this man and she didn't want to be part of this royal family, sure she understood them more then she used to but still.. Still she somewhat cared for the Prince a bit more but she still been forced to marry him.

" Is that anyway to treat your husband?" He added roughly

Bulma stood up by herself as she stared at Vegeta with a fire in her eyes, he seemed surprised to see her fierceness.

" Bulma!" A familiar voice cried

She still felt a bit overwhelmed and confused after leaving that healing pod, so when she saw the long haired Saiyan it took her awhile to remember,

Bulma remember his name was Radiz. She remembered that he remembered that he had made her his little sister, but she looked seeing Goku as well and ran to he little brother ignoring Vegeta completely. She was so happy to see everyone again, but something had changed and she noticed Goku was a little taller.

" What on earth Goku your a bit taller?" Bulma called out shocked

"Goku is growing he is at that age." Radiz replied laughing

Still there was something she needed to ask as she had no idea what had happened and why had she had woke up in this place.

" The king tried to have you assassinated, so you and the Prince would not unite in marriage, but you completed your vows…" Radiz explain softly

" That is right you are my Princess now, but Radiz got you here in time to heal you, although it took longer for you to heal you then it does for us Saiyans …You've been in the healing pod for 3 months now."

Bulma looked away from Goku, she saw Vegeta agitated face and Radiz looking somewhat sad, even though he tried to hide it. She stood as it over took her the amount if time she'd lost. She felt lost for a moment and she felt upset over it and she felt Vegeta put her arms around he smiled almost refiled by seeing her here in perfect health and alive and breathing.

Radiz motioned for Goku to follow him, Vegeta looked back to them as the two of them left.

" 3 months…" Bulma muttered at last in disbelief

The Prince took her in his arms some more and she accepted the comfort he offered, Vegeta though was as happy as he had ever been as he could finally hold his wife in his arms again.

She stare out shock blinking for a moment but she still had to make some things clear to he now husband but before she could speak he looks her in her eyes and lowly says.

" I waited all this time.. for you to heal.."

She backed away and looked him over and crossed her arms, he had had waited for so long and it seemed like he did care about her.

" Still if were married now there are some things I want to make clear."

Vegeta blinked seeing her serious look, she seemed diffident now more confident and he liked it a lot, but her words cut through her life knifes.

" I dreaded our wedding.. I wept at thought of you and I together.. You haven't really proven yourself to be a good person or if you'd be a good husband, but…" She wept as she let out all her pain "I can see you care."

She looked down and she thought on everything.

" I wont be pushed around anymore I'll do what I want from now on on my own terms, still you waited for me to heal… I just feel uneasy about how I was forced into this.. With everything that has happened. It feels like your people would of been happier without me as your wife but then I think of what would of been over-wise.

She groaned in annoyance, she felt him kiss her and he looked her in the eyes.

" You talk to much and think too much." Vegeta replied softly

She felt his lips on her as he kissed her with passion and with want and need, Bulma had married this man to keep herself alive but.. Bulma pulled back and narrowed her eyes.

" Where you going to let me die if I hadn't said those words to you?" She asked horrified

Vegeta looked shocked at he accentuation through his black eyes and simply replied.

" No, but saying those words bound you to me and put you under protection and made you the Princess of all Saiyans. Do you still think so little of me?"

Bulma crossed her arms and raised her blue eyebrow.

" Yes…" Bulma looked up " I do I don't trust any of you Saiyans, I understand you better but I still don't.. I care for you but..

Vegeta pulled her in to him and he understood her words, but it was nothing like that.

" I do care for you more then you know, I'll will protect you for the rest of out lived together, you are my mate for the rest of lives."

Bulma put her hands around him, she could feel her resistance weakling, but she still felt a new strength. She felt her heart race as she looked him in the eyes, her face flushing and Vegeta smirked rubbing her cheek.

" Stop with all this over thinking in a few days we will have your crowing ceremony and you will officially be the Royal princess."

Bulma grinned at the idea of being a true Princess she couldn't help it though, Vegeta kissed her and they left the medical room together and that night they were together once more.

…

She stood beside her husband looking into the eyes of the King fiercely as he spoke and presented her with a small crown to declare her as the crowned princess.

She gripped her husband hand in rage as she wanted nothing more then to pay the King back for his actions but now was now wasn't the time. They turned to face the Saiyans as they cheered for them, they knew the King hated this and sometime soon he would pay for his actions but now was a time to celebrate. It seemed everyone had settled into celebration mode and Bulma watched the Saiyans drink with a form of distaste, the only one who didn't make her stomach turn was her husband.

She was a little drinking herself as it helped her feel calm., she watched Goku in the distance talk to the little royal cook. She chuckled thinking it was cute as he seemed to beam with happiness as he talked to her. She got up so she could find out what was going on between the two, Bulma noticed Radiz now talking to the woman as he laughed about something and it seemed Goku's tail had took the little girl's hand.

'Seems he likes her.' Bulma

Bulma walked away to Goku and the little girl, but she held her mouth and threw up.

'This couldn't be from the drink could it? I mean I haven't had that much.'

There was a hush as Bulma coughed and again more vomit came out, the Prince came and helped her out the room.

" Are you sick? " The Prince asked calmly

Bulma shakes her head

" I,, don't know... Maybe its you alcohol.."

She felt stomach turn and she moaned as she threw up again.

" Come I'll put you to bed." Vegeta softly spoke out

" I want to talk to Goku… " Bulma demanded weakly

" Fine I'll have him visit our room later, not come." Vegeta replied demanded

He picked her up seeing her whiteness and he looked to her as he held her close. His eyes widened a little as he felt something he hadn't before, even after getting shot thought he chest, away from her heat, even after 3 months healing suspended in time.

" Your energy .. It's different.." Vegeta called out stunned


	12. Chapter 12

Bulma sat with he arms in her legs as she stared at an alien doctor talked to Pince Vegeta and she felt sick to he stomach as she looked at the small bulge in he stomach. She had just got the confirmation she was pregnant and how fa along she was she and she felt nothing but dread and despiser. Bulma looked to he husband and the alien doctor as they were talking about keeping eye on her pregnancy since no human had ever carried a Saiyan before and they were worried about the mixing the DNA,

Bulma didn't know how to feel about the whole situation as she did not plan or want this pregnancy as she wasn't ready for such a thing, how could she bring a child into this world. She didn't want to share her life with Vegeta never mind being a mother to his child. She put her hands to he stomach as she felt herself carrying.

It seemed Saiyans were unused to human pregnancy and it effect on woman as they wee unused to he changing mood she had just stated showing. She knew why she was crying though as she she had seen this world and how they raised children as nothing but warriors and seemed to care nothing for them.

She wished she had been more careful and had paid more attention and she knew the Prince would love the fact she was pregnant and maybe he didn't understand that she didn't want this child. She looked at the scan they doctor had taken of the small blob of baby growing in her. She felt Vegeta kiss her head looking proud of her but she offered no smile to him and wiped he tears.

"Why are you crying now, you seemed to change moods so often but you've been crying a lot."

"That because I am not ready for this and I didn't want it..." Bulma replied snapping angry

Vegeta looked a little taken aback by her words and picked her up in his strong arms not wanting to discuss this in front of the doctor.

"We will be back next week since you want to keep an eye on this pregnancy.

The doctor bowed his head and he knew he had had to keep this a secret from the King as he was under orders from the Pince to keep a secret from the King for now.

..

Vegeta put his wife on the bed as she sat put her head back down to the floor.

"What do you mean you don't want this child?" Vegeta asked as he rubbed his hand over her small bump.

"How could you not want a child with strong Saiyan blood"

"No why would I want a child with you, ...I don't love you and I still don't like you that much. Now.. this.. I don't want this child raised here like you. I don't want it to be a cold ruthless warrior." Bulma replied sobbing

He hated when she spoke such painful words, but he could see why a human would be worried about such things. After all this world was still a little scary to her and it seemed having her child turned into a warrior scared her.

"I know your scared for me deep down and maybe its scars for you that you pageant so soon and maybe we did need more time to get to know more about each other before this happened, but it happened."

Bulma looked to him as she lay down on away from him as she clutched her stomach feeling awful.

"I don't know if time would of changed how I feel, but maybe in time I'll feel different.

She closed her eyes as she felt him kiss her shoulder, she pushed his hand off her.

"Don't touch me right now." She yelled

He lay beside her as she cried some more, she had to let out all this pain she felt at that moment.

…

She sighed at Vegeta as she was in the doctors room a week later and she give him an agitated look.

"You know not much is going to change it a week, on Earth most woman go a few months in between scans, I am not doing this every week for 9 months," She yelled annoyed

Vegeta saw her annoyed look as she looked off into the distance, she remembered a few weeks ago when she tried to tell Goku about why she had been sick. It seemed Goku didn't understand what she was talking about so Radiz had to tried to talk to him about sex and she had found it hilarious.

Still even that bit of hilarious had only brighten her day for a moment that day she had soon remembered that she was pregnant.

She looked back to Vegeta now as he put his hands on his face.

"I know not much will change for awhile, but this needs to be done I want to make sure our child is growing and developing right."

Bulma crossed her arms a little and sighed

"I get that, but I know for a fact you happy about this but I know other people who wont be happy."

In truth Bulma was still uneasy about being pregnant, she still found herself unattached to the child growing in her but in time maybe that would change, when she left the room Vegeta considered her words and knew she had been referring to his father when she said someone would not be happy.

"I will speak to my father about you pregnancy Bulma, word would get to him eventually so it best I tell him before that happens." The Prince replied strongly

"I will keep out the way when you tell him, I would rather avoid your father at the moment.. I mean wanted to get revenge for his assassination attempt but now

"I think that is best, after what he has done to us he will pay my dear."

Bulma nodded as he kissed her lips gently and she smiled somewhat hat her husband, she knew the King would be hateful of the mixing of their DNA as he hated the fact the Prince had made them a married couple.

Bulma nodded feeling some more strength and closeness for him wanting vengeance for her behave and she felt that he did care for her. She had been feeling truth behind his words more and more.

"Then tell your father before it gets more obvious that I'm pregnant." Bulma replied uneasy "After all I know he will react to such news."

She walked to their room leaving him the hallway to do what she asked of him as it was his job to deal with the King's backlash


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Finally she had Vegeta out the way, since he had found out she was carrying his child he has not left her side, he was both protective and possessive

.

She hated the way he acted in a way as it made her feel trapped by him, but now she was free to think without him holding her and telling her how beautiful she was. She felt no attachments to this child growing inside her like him, she gritted her teeth as she didn't choose this life or to have this baby. She found a comfortable position on her favourite chair, she closed her eyes feeling regret over getting pregnant soon. It would be different if she had been on Earth with someone she loved, but she was here on planet Vegeta with a man she didn't love.

Sure she liked Vegeta more now then when she first got here, but she couldn't say she loved him yet, his devotion to her was admirable but she couldn't get over how she'd been brought here by force. She had accepted she had to live here forever and she could see Goku again which made her happy, It also made her happy to see him forming a bond with that Chi-Chi girl.

She raised her hands above her as she sat with tears in her eyes, she brought them down toward herself but froze midway and stopped herself before she did something stupid and cried.

" No matter how hard I try to fight it or deny it I want this child. I guess I do want a baby, but I won't let this child be like all the other ruthless Saiyans on this world."

…

Prince Vegeta walked to the King's throne room as the King sat alone and Prince Vegeta smirked gratefully that his father was alone. He knew how his father would react to what he was about to say, sure most humans were weak like his father described, those human were dead though, but Bulma was different from them.

She wasn't strong physically but it was her personality that made her strong. Sure she'd lost her way for a bit when they had brought her here, but she was adjusting to this planet and to him and even though she struggled with the fact that she was carrying a Half-Saiyan baby he knew shed gain her strength soon enough and embrace this mixed life form.

" Son what brings you here this time?" His father asked in a stern annoyed tone " You and that human of yours have been hid away since she threw up at her own coronation." He mocked

Prince Vegeta's eye twitched a little at his father's tone.

" Heh there was a reason she was sick though father. Despite your best efforts to rid yourself of your daughter in law by planning her assassination at the wedding, she survived as did the child growing in her " Vegeta replied smugly " Sure it's growth was reduced in the healing pod but it should be a few more months before what you fear is born. "

Vegeta smirked as his father stood horrified and disguised.

" You've let that woman tint our pure blooded bloodline, you've taken this little rebellion against me too far." The King snapped yelling

" Please father you think this is a rebellion against you? Just because I despise you for selling me to Frieza means nothing here. Bulma means a lot to me and I will no longer have your scheming interfere in out lives."

" Heh and what are you going to do to stop me from taken that woman and unborn baby from you." He asked mocking his son again

The Prince powered up his Ki and felt all his anger and rage boil over toward his father, he flew at him letting that part of him take over once more.

..

Bulma sat twirling her long hair as she read a book, she had calmed down a lot and felt at peace. She had been thinking about her parents and how they would never get to meet their grandchild and felt he peace leave he and felt enraged by it. She refused to cry over it and her rage bubble over as she threw the useless book away.

She was reading to gain information ,but there was no useful information for her to use. She began thinking about trying to leave this world again and raise her children in seclusion the human way but found herself unable to leave this world anymore.

She saw the door fly open as she paced in anger but when she saw Vegeta walk through the door covered in blood. His amour was shatter and she jumped in horror grabbing her mouth in shock, she soon felt her hate and anger leave her and it was soon replace by worry and concerned. She reached out to touch him but he slapped her hand away from him.

" Don't touch me woman!" He yelled in fury

His voice made her jump a little, it was filled with an anger she had not heard before and he looked up at her with scornful eyes.

" I tire of you and your crying bitching mood swings, get out of my site!"

She give him an angry look and yelled.

" Your the one who got me pregnant, this is how Earth woman act when pregnant. I don't want to be around the man who took everything even my parents away from me anymore."

She walked out without another word,what had she been thinking about? Staying here with him? She would leave this time for real, she would find one of those pods, she would take Goku and Chi-Chi with her and start a new life.

After months and months on this world she found those pods, it was the key to her freedom she just had to learn this machine get those she cared for and then…

She opened the door to the space pod seeing how small it was, how had Vegeta fit her in this device? There was no time for such questions now, after all she was so close to getting off this planet now , she worked out the machine with ease but where would she go? She sat back in the chair staring out with tears in her eyes, Earth was no more, she didn't know any none hostile world's where she could raise a Half -Saiyan safely? She cried in the pod as it hit her that the Saiyan world was her home now, her safest options, she called some of them family, she..

Images flashed through her mind of Vegeta, how he saved her from her would be rapist. The way he held her, the was he looked after her.

' _I love him. '_

When had she fallen in love with the Prince? It mattered not now that she loved him, as he didn't want her anymore. She heard footsteps as she cried in the pod, she held her knees to her stomach to protect her baby. She looked up tearfully as Vegeta head peeked down at her sitting in the pod.

" What do you want?" Bulma yelled tearful

" I didn't mean my words, I was still filled with anger from fighting with my father,never did I think he' would threatening his grandson and you…"

He knelt down and crawled toward her and cradled her into his arms.

" Never did I think I would have to take things so far I had to end his life."

Bulma grasped I'm shocked as she looked him the eyes.

" You killed your father, is that why you where cover in blood?" She asked shocked

" Yes, but now our child is save and I will become king. No longer will I have to fear him hurting my wife or unborn child.

Bulma put her arms around him as she knew he had made a tough choice in killing his father and could understand his anger before.

" I love you, you always go out of your way to protect me. It must hurt having to burden yourself with such tasks in order to protect me and our unborn."

He looked into her eyes after she said she loved him and her words made him him kiss her. He moved and made the door close on the pod, he smirked at her as he moved closer to her body. She smiled nodding in approval as she knew he wanted her permission to have sex with her.

…

Over the next few months Bulma ans Vegeta became Queen and King of planet Vegeta and Bulma give birth to her a baby son which had every Saiyans attention. Every Saiyan was surprised by the none Saiyan like name and looks the hybrid possess. Never had a Saiyan had purple hair, or tail nor been called Trunks. The lines of Vegeta had been ended and it took awhile for the Saiyans to adjust.

Bulma did not care how others saw her or look at her or her son. Vegeta gave her some freedom to raise her son in a human way as long as he could train him. Bulma began to negotiate trade deals with other worlds and even invented a revolutionary technology to allow Saiyans to have their own water on demand she became a beloved Queen to the Saiyans.

Three years later Bulma sat with her three year old son in her hands as she watched her beloved Vegeta marry Goku and Chi-Chi who were 18 now.

Her son was a handful at three but she could handle him well as she had dealt with Goku's somewhat energetic nature.

She smiled as Chi-Chi kissed Goku and he jumped back which made the Saiyans laugh. The Saiyans were still fighters and had changed in order protect their allied world from threats that would ruin their trade deals. The Saiyans got to fight but kept world happy so they destroyed less. Bulma felt it was her fate to help this world find their way and thus she embraced this world. Yes this was her home and the Saiyans where her family.

End


End file.
